


Just Tell Me What He Did...

by NeutronStarChild, Ruddcatha



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Brothers, Canon Compliant, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Humor, Mention of Death, Modern Era, Two Endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 5,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25149847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeutronStarChild/pseuds/NeutronStarChild, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruddcatha/pseuds/Ruddcatha
Summary: It was only a matter of time, Sesshomaru knew that. But, when it finally happened, when the Bone Eater’s well opened and his brother’s escapades started in the modern era, he was not entirely prepared. This series of one-shots follows the adventures of Inuyasha in Kagome’s world, through the eyes of Sesshomaru, the one who is tasked with cleaning up the mess.WinnerforBest Humorin 2021 Q1 Inuyasha Fandom Awards byFeudalConnection!Beautiful and hilarious artwork commission byclementinesgulag
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, InuYasha & Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 110
Kudos: 178





	1. Yura of the Demon Hair

**Author's Note:**

> [ ](https://feudalconnection.tumblr.com/post/643300924807348225/quarter-1-2021-winners)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What better excuse to re-watch all of Inuyasha than for "research" for a new fic?
> 
> That we get to be funny, and focus extra energy on the modern era just makes everything better.  
> Each chapter follows one adventure in the modern era, so please buckle your seatbelts and fire up your Inuyasha streaming service and follow along as Inuyasha gets himself into modern-day pickles...
> 
> ...and Sesshomaru has to figure out how to explain and fix the mess that was made...

[ ](https://www.deviantart.com/neutronstarchild/art/Sess-Facepalm-848856359)

Just Tell Me What He Did (Sessh Facepalm) by [NeutronStarchild](https://www.deviantart.com/neutronstarchild)

* * *

Sesshomaru tapped his nails against his desk. That morning he’d awakened with a great sense of foreboding. Something in the air had changed, and he could not put his finger on what. His anxiety was so great that he nearly jumped out of his skin when the telephone rang.

“Hello?”  
The well.

“So my brother has finally found his way here.”  
That explained his internal sense of doom. The next year was going to be… interesting.

Sesshomaru hung up, then clawed through his rolodex, finding the name he was searching for.

“Hello, am I speaking with Higurashi-san?”

Sesshomaru knew the day would come when he would make this call. Still, the old man was a bit… odd.

“I am aware that a strange man with silver hair and dog ears has now made your acquaintance…  
I’m sorry? No, ofudas don’t just _work_ if one says the right words…  
...no rice wine will not purify him.  
He’s perfectly harmless - but… I would like to be kept apprised of his appearances at the well…  
Your grand-daughter? she will be fine…  
School?.. Just tell them she has chronic health problems…  
Yes, his ears are real…  
Your daughter-in-law did _what_ ? No, I do not believe he feels threatened when someone rubs his ears…  
Okay. Thank you. Take care, Higurashi-san, and I expect your call.”

Sesshomaru hung up the phone. Yes, everything was about to get… _interesting._


	2. Terror of the Ancient Noh Mask

Sesshomaru sat back in his office chair. Things had been too quiet, one thing Inuyasha was not. And that had him worried. 

A radio broadcast caught his attention, a fire truck was driving wildly through the streets, and reports indicated that people were mysteriously vanishing off the street. Somehow, he knew Inuyasha must be involved, and he was almost relieved when the phone rang.

“Hello?  
Ah, good evening Higurashi-San.”  
Yes, I’m listening to the radio reports right now...  
A fire at the shrine? We’ll have a repair crew on site tomorrow.  
Thank you Higurashi-San”

Sesshomaru took a deep breath. He had a feeling the calls were only starting. As if on cue, his phone rang again.

“Hello, Shimbun-san, how are things treating you at the Tokyo Ledger?  
Ah yes, our movie set certainly did get out of hand today.  
Report of deaths? No. Just the latest and greatest in special effects, you know how we pride ourselves on bringing the newest technology...  
...ah, yes. It was near a shrine. Not to worry, the permits got lost in the mail - we will send another copy.  
A silver haired youth in red carrying a sword riding atop a truck and balancing on the edge of a construction beam?... <grumble of COURSE he did>  
One of our new stunt doubles - trained for Cirque du Soleil. A great pickup for us.  
Photos? Ah, yes, please send me the name of the photographer… our… stunt double values his privacy.  
Yes yes, Taisho Productions will be purchasing their regular full page advertisements for the next six months in the Sunday edition.  
My assistant will be reaching out to you to discuss the layouts.  
Thank you for your call.”

Sesshomaru could feel a headache forming, but he had another call to make.

“Yes, may I speak with the chief of the Tokyo Fire Department?  
This is Taisho-sama.  
I was very sorry to hear about the gas leak in front of the Higurashi shrine.  
Taisho Corp would like to take care of all funeral costs…  
Yes… it came as quite a surprise to us too.  
Rest assured, we found the saboteur responsible. They have been apprehended.  
No. My understanding is it is an issue of national security.  
Yes, please let your crews know that they have the full support of Taisho corporation.  
Thank you.”

Sesshomaru scowled and pawed through his rolodex one last time.

“Koga? Dip into the demon trust fund, we have some dead firefighters to deal with.  
No, he wasn’t responsible. Our favorite jewel was.  
Gas leak saboteur.   
Yeah, hook line and sinker.  
Yes, he was there, but he actually saved everyone.  
I know.”

Sesshomaru ended the call with a sigh. While he had initially thought investing in an entertainment company would be frivolous, he could not deny that it came in useful at times. He had a nagging feeling that this company would be… busy… for the next year.

He hoped that the next time his brother came through the well it would not be so… _complicated._


	3. The Soul Piper and the Mischievous Little Soul

“Higurashi-san. Yes, I am thankful you are feeling better too.  
Fireworks going off randomly hardly seems like something…  
And all the plants were ripped up at an old apartment complex?  
...while your grand-daughter and grand-son were present.  
No, he does not make a big habit of destroying plant life.”

Sesshomaru had hoped that the week would quiet after the ‘incident.’ Possessed Noh masks killing dozens of people had been… an effort… to clean up properly. And that it was assumed to be his responsibility was grating on his nerves. But alas, fate had decided to be unkind. Sesshomaru’s phone rang once again.

“Tokyo General?  
An exploded window in a comatose child’s room seems…  
Red? Silver hair? Hanging out the window?...  
Are there pictures, or merely witnesses?  
…  
Does the child believe he was the perpetrator or the savior?  
Mother claims the perpetrator was the ghost of her daughter…  
So. No pictures?  
Child now believes there is a superhero wandering Tokyo in red robes and a silver wig?  
That seems… convenient.  
Thanks for the update. Don’t quash that rumor...”

Sesshomaru tapped his fingers on his desk, hoping for the day to end with no more surprises, but alas, his phone was not finished with him.

“Hello, Shimbun-san, I always enjoy a call from the Tokyo Ledger.  
Witnesses claim to have seen a red-clad man carrying a woman hopping from building to building…  
That is quite a strange one indeed.  
Did anyone get a photo? I am quite… interested… No?  
Perhaps it was a coincidence, but I had heard there was a man in red with a silver wig who saved a child at Tokyo General yesterday.  
I _wonder_ if we have another one of those self-proclaimed superheroes on our hands.  
Yes, it would be quite something.  
Thank you for your time.”

He couldn’t stop the year from happening. He couldn’t stop the sightings or the… damage… he knew was coming. So perhaps he could at least enjoy himself somewhat.

Inuyasha. The red-clad silver-wigged vigilante superhero of Tokyo.


	4. Two Hearts, One Mind

"Really Higurashi-san.  
You want me to replace an... alarm clock.   
<sigh>   
Send me the make and model..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes a chapter does not need many words 😎


	5. Affections Touching Across Time

“No Higurashi-San.  
I promise you, he  _ cannot _ control the weather.  
Higurashi-San, only dragon demons can control the weather, and as you are aware, he is a half dog-demon.  
Yes, I am quite sure.  
Thank you Higurashi-San.”

  
He looked out the window at the rapidly melting snow. No, Inuyasha had nothing to do with the sudden weather changes… _ did he? _


	6. Terror of the Faceless Man

Sesshomaru looked out his office window, only mildly surprised when his phone rang. It had become a common occurrence.

“Are you sure?  
She specifically said Koga?  
I do not believe we should be worried, I have had her friends followed.  
They are sweet, but are _not_ a threat.  
Strange that she would mention Koga to them.  
...  
Wait, what? Repeat that for me.  
<groan>  
No, that was… unknown to me.  
Thank you.”

Sesshomaru pinched the top of his nose hard to keep himself from cursing. He searched through his rolodex.

“Koga? There is something we need to discuss.  
Yes, Kagome mentioned _you by name_ to her friends.  
You have no idea why she would be discussing you?...Are you certain?  
Try to recall the first time you met Kagome  
…   
Assume it is relevant.”

Sesshomaru's hold on his nose nearly drew blood. He withdrew his fingers and took a deep breath.

“So… your… former self... was in love… with my _sister-in-law_ ?  
...  
I am aware that it was a long time ago, Koga.  
Are there any other surprises awaiting me involving _you_ ?  
I certainly hope that to be true.   
We will be in touch.”

At least this revelation made one thing clear, that Shippo was indeed the perfect person to watch over Kagome while she was home.


	7. The Plot of the Panther Devas

“Repeat that number for me one more time Higurashi-san.  
With a zero?  
Well, demons have substantial appetites.  
What kind?  
Kobe…  
No, he will not eat you out of house and home.  
Yes. Even if he desires steak  
…  
Fine. We will work something out.”

Sesshomaru wished the conversation would end there, but the old man it seemed was not finished with his rant.

“No Higurashi-san. Dog  _ demons _ do not go out of their way to harass cats.  
That is solely Inuyasha.  
No, this Buyo… will not get eaten.  
...  
Fine.  
I will double your food allowance for when he visits.”

Sesshomaru knew that Higurashi-san was taking advantage of the situation, but even so, he obliged. Inuyasha coming through to the future was enough of a headache without splitting hairs over steak.


	8. Gap Between the Ages

“... I see.  
But she did not mention me directly by name...  
Good.  
The stronger brother you say?”

Sesshomaru smirked.

“They think he is a delinquent? They are not entirely wrong.  
Thank you Shippo.   
Please keep me updated.”

This call was tame compared to his usual telephone calls. Somehow he knew it was only a matter of…

“Hello, Shimbun-san, it is always good to hear from the Tokyo Ledger.  
Oh? A strange-looking youth in a red outfit stopped a bank robber and saved a young girl from a fire?   
Yes, that does sound like the superhero from a few weeks ago, doesn’t it?  
...  
Yes, we are indeed flattered that they like our productions enough to be inspired by them.  
No Shimbun-san, I do not encourage vigilantes,  
but... it seems that we are fortunate we have him, wouldn’t you agree?  
Puppy ears you say?  
Children and their imaginations.  
<Inuyasha, you idiot.>  
Yes, I hope she makes a quick recovery from her smoke inhalation.  
She kept his cap as a memento?  
It is good to hear it will keep her in good spirits.  
Thank you Shimbun-san”

Hopefully that would be the last of…  
Sesshomaru pinched the bridge of his nose as the phone rang yet again.

“Good evening Higurashi-san.  
Dog demons are very sensitive to temperature, yes.  
Spice as well.  
Do not worry, your daughter-in-law did not break Inuyasha.  
Higurashi-san, you do not need to worry about them being alone in her room.  
No, he understands…  
...  
Directly from the bath?  
<Inuyasha, you **_idiot._ ** >  
He would never, no...  
Nothing for you to be concerned about.  
Thank you Higurashi-san.  
Good night.”

He hoped the vigilante superhero of Tokyo would not need to make _too_ many appearances this year. And he _hoped_ Inuyasha would begin to understand the modern conception of modesty even more.


	9. Nursing Battle of the Rival Lovers

“Hello Higurashi-san.  
It is only a cold  
No, It is not a strange exotic disease that will run rampant.  
A sacred medication? You did not give it to her did you?  
...  
You told the school her illness was ‘for real’ this time?  
Perhaps more carefully choosing your words in the future...  
...  
Fresh fruit is always a good idea Higurashi-san.  
A classmate Hojo brought it?  
<interesting, a _male_ classmate>  
Then… Inuyasha took over your… kitchen?  
Please list the ingredients one more time...  
...but nothing was destroyed…  
Cured? Overnight?  
<I’m almost impressed>  
She’s on her way now to school…  
...with Inuyasha…”

Sesshomaru pinched his nose once more, as the old man had more to say.  
It was a good thing he healed quickly, otherwise there would be claw marks across the bridge of his nose for eternity.

“No Higurashi-san, I do not believe that it would be a good idea to sell feudal era remedies at the shrine.  
I said NO Higurashi-san.  
Do not make me say it again.  
Thank you Higurashi-san.”

It seems Inuyasha and Koga are not the only ones he would have to watch. Though if Inuyasha had taken Kagome to school it was only a matter of...ah yes, there was the call.

“Hello, Shimbun-san, a _pleasure_ as always.  
Leaping from building to building you say?  
Does anyone have any photos of this young man?  
It does seem that Tokyo has embraced its super hero...  
I would not be surprised if you hear of him leaping tall buildings in a single bound soon  
<chuckle>  
Yes, it is fascinating how this vigilante has captured the imagination of the people.  
Thank you Shimbun-san.”

At times it felt like cleaning up after his brother was a full time job.


	10. Sota's Brave Confession of Love

“Ah Higurashi-san, to what do I owe the pleasure?  
Inuyasha… went to the grocery store? I hope he was supervised.  
_…  
_He bought how many cases of Ramen?  
<Inuyasha… what is your fascination with this ramen>  
I’m sorry, did you say your grandson asked **Inuyasha** for relationship advice?  
_..._  
Yes Higurashi-san, I will take care of the bill, do not worry.  
Thank you Higurashi-san.”

Sesshomaru looked out the window thoughtfully before he buzzed his secretary to bring him a bowl of instant ramen.

Soon Sesshomaru stared down at the ornate blue bowl in front of him with its ceramic lid. His secretary had assured him that this was the best way to make instant ramen, allowing it to steep in the bowl with the water and spices to prepare the noodles. He waited three minutes as directed before he removed the lid of the bowl.

A salty scent mixed with the fragrance of beef hit his senses as he took a deep breath. The faint hint of spice teased his nose, the fragrance almost seductive in the way it was revealed and hidden in the steam. The noodles themselves glistened in the broth, expanding as they absorbed the fragrant liquid. At the faintest touch of his chopsticks the noodles released their grasp on each other, rigid form giving way to tantalizing softness. Drawn in by the seductive presentation, Sesshomaru softly cradled the noodles to bring them to his mouth, anticipating the flav _…_

In an instant Sesshomaru spit out the vile substance. It was official, his brother had terrible taste.

* * *

[ ](https://clementinesgulag.tumblr.com/post/641951807461048320/ramengeddon-number-two-sesshomaru-trying-and)

Artwork commission by [clementinesgulag](https://clementinesgulag.tumblr.com)


	11. The Castle Beyond the Looking Glass

“Please regale me with this tale one more time.  
Candy.  
From a baby.  
My brother took candy from a baby.  
Then fought with Kagome in a photo booth.  
What happened to the photos?  
…  
Sota is a good child.  
Shippo, one more thing before you go.  
Please put on a poor imitation of my brother’s attire and commit some petty crimes.  
You heard me correctly.  
I’d like to have reports of copy-cat vigilantes in the newspapers.  
Thank you.”

Sesshomaru shook his head, muttering “taking candy from a baby…”  
Leave it to his brother to disappoint him, even now.


	12. Don’t Boil It! The Terrifying Dried-Up Demon!

Sesshomaru stared up at the burnt out husk of the school auditorium before him.  _ This _ was one incident that Inuyasha (well,  _ Kagome _ ) warned him was coming, so, well, at least he was prepared.

But he wasn’t as prepared for everything else surrounding the incident.

He could detect the fading presence of demons, so Inuyasha had at least been useful.

Sesshomaru surveyed the grounds, his eyes searching for… there. He moved quickly towards his prey.

“Sato-san, it is good to see you again.”

The man was balding and wore a sweater in the most disgusting color of forest green, Sesshomaru had to train his face away from the look of disgust that tried to escape him.

“My. My my my. This was… more than I had expected for our festival…” Sato-san rubbed the back of his balding head, looking hopelessly at the building with a hole blown in its roof.

“Yes, I was quite impressed with the production, very high quality for a cultural festival. I was surprised to see the use of pyrotechnics in the play.”

Sato-san nodded his head defeatedly, “I didn’t know they’d gotten their hands on… well on incendiaries.”

“Students can be easily influenced by the movies. I’d not be surprised if somebody got a hold of some of their father’s fireworks stash.” Sesshomaru easily lied. He knew _exactly what had_ blown a hole in the roof. “I would like to see the set up, if you please, I want to help identify what happened. This building was a gift from our family after all.”  
(Sato-san did not need to know that the building was a gift _specifically_ for what happened that day.)

Sesshomaru stood on the remains of the stage, looking up through the hole his brother had left in the ceiling, his brow twitching. If one was paying close attention, they would hear a low growl.

“Sato-san, yes, it looks as if the display was more powerful than the students were aware. I do hope no one was hurt.” Sesshomaru believed Kagome, he really did, but he wanted confirmation that no one else was hurt from his brother’s idiocy.

“No no. Even Hojo-san was fine. He was closest to the blast.” Sato-san answered, “The damage is to the building… and… we don’t think that the smell of melon will _ever_ be completely gone. Where those kids got the giant melon is… beyond me.”

So that was the demon stink that invaded Sesshomaru’s nose. Apparently Inuyasha _had_ been useful, even as he had been _overzealous._

“You will need an upgraded facility of course. Perhaps we could even reinforce the structure should your _students_ desire further use of _pyrotechnics_. Taisho Productions would be honored to partner with your school to rebuild a new stage.” Sesshomaru tried to keep his voice as genial as possible. The principal wasn’t to blame for this one, but also, this was a demon’s fault, and not even the demon Sesshomaru thought was completely at fault.

As the principal smiled brightly, knowing now that Sesshomaru was there to write a check, Sesshomaru continued, “Thank you Sato-san, we know how important it is to foster creativity. It was a very lovely cultural festival, it was… enlightening.”

Sato-san then bowed low, “Thank _you_ for this wonderful visit Taisho-sama. We look forward to our continued partnership.”

Sesshomaru simply nodded his head in response, “The honor is mine Sato-san.”

Sesshomaru waited until he was safely in the back of his limousine before removing a ring. His black hair lightened to silver. As his driver pulled away, Sesshomaru pulled out his cell phone to dial a number that had become too familiar over the past few months.

“Koga, we need to access the demon trust fund again.   
Yes, half the auditorium.  
Apparently he felt the need to use the windscar indoors.  
No, he was not attacking the _Hojo_ boy, demons had gotten loose apparently.  
Yes, Kagome already admitted her part in this.”

His hand rose to rub the bridge of his nose.

“We are building a new auditorium.  
No.  
Yes.  
I know.  
Thank you Koga.”

Sesshomaru sat back with a sigh. A smile began to tease the edge of his mouth.

He’d feared a much more cataclysmic event from the way Kagome had described it. Replacing a building was child’s play when his brother was involved.


	13. An Ancestor Named Kagome

“There is. a photo.   
Of him.   
And the watermelon demon.   
Which human has this?   
Eri, yes. I remember her.”

Sesshomaru took a breath, mostly to consider his options. The clean-up in the aftermath of the cultural festival had been both more intensive and simpler than he’d expected it to be, but that didn’t mean that he wasn’t still being kept awake at night thinking about whether there was something he’d missed.

“Cosplay? Boyfriend?..  
They’re… partially right.  
So the vigilante reports have worked well--people believed he was  _ dressed up _ like the silver-haired hero.  
And they believe the watermelon demon was a prop?  
That is excellent news.   
Perhaps Eri will not need to have someone… lose that photograph for her.”

Sesshomaru allowed himself a small smile. His foresight  _ both _ about the “vigilante” and to suggest the festival host a cosplay contest had saved him likely a substantial sum of money, as well as Shippo’s integrity.

“Wait… Kagome in the Hojo family tree?   
...why are you laughing?  
He  _ forced _ the poor girl to change it?   
That’s… unfortunate.   
Well, as we both know, Kagome makes quite an impression.   
Thanks Shippo, you have done well.”

Sesshomaru certainly had no need of the knowledge that there was a Hojo Kagome running around in the feudal era, but understood the kitsune’s desire to discuss old friends. Indeed, in spite of himself, he too appreciated it.


	14. Swords of an Honorable Ruler

“A sword possessed him?”

Sesshomaru wracked his brain for the moment that Shippo was talking about.

“My father only had two swords.  
... _Just the two_ …  
…  
Do you really believe I would not seek my father’s hellsword if such a sword existed?  
…  
Yes, I am aware that I… sought a  _ different _ sword.  
…  
I’d advise you to stop laughing. I did not ‘pull it out of my ass’ Shippo.  
...Fox, do not tempt me to test that Bakusaiga still works on  _ you. _ ”


	15. The Lucky But Two-timing Scoundrel

“Higurashi-san, yes, it has been too long.  
…  
Inuyasha… destroyed… a bicycle?  
And you say he tried to fix it?  
Inuyasha… tried to fix something?  
No, it does not sound like it went well.  
No no Higurashi-san, it would not be any trouble at all.  
Yes, you can tell her that a… a neighbor donated it.  
Is that all Higurashi-san?  
…  
…  
He did… What?”

Sesshomaru rubbed his free hand against his forehead.

“He tore up the ground?  
Trying to make a diamond you say?”

Sesshomaru’s movement stilled as he listened.

“A  _ plane?  
_ … did anyone notice?   
...  
Let’s keep it that way.

**< Inuyasha you ** **_idiot._ ** **>  
**   
Yes, i agree, he can be a hard worker, when it suits him.  
<chuckle> quite clumsy, this is true.  
Yes.  
No.  
Her friends had the opportunity to meet him?  
That is good.  
<Shippo will have to watch them closely.>  
Yes, Higurashi-san, I am sure that all that he broke were priceless valuables.  
Please supply me with a list.  
Yes, I will provide you with the history of the items.  
Thank you Higurashi-san.”

Sesshomaru’s figures flew over the dial, this number had become too familiar.

“Koga.  
I need you to retain a contractor.  
Have them at the Higurashi shrine tomorrow.  
No. Not a bodyguard.  
...  
Thank you.  
Oh, Koga? We will need to go through the storehouse.  
Higurashi-san is looking for… _ colorful _ stories with each item.  
I will provide a list.  
Thank you Koga.”

Sesshomaru sat back in his chair, lost in thought. His idiot brother had almost hit a plane trying to make diamonds for Kagome.

They were  _ all _ lucky the damage was so localized.  
This time.


	16. Naraku’s Heart

“...Sniffed the ground.   
As in, got down on all fours and stuck his nose to the floor…  _ sniffed _ the ground?  
In front of those friends of Kagome’s.  
…  
…  
No Shippo, not all  _ dog demons _ get on all fours and sniff the ground.  
That is a unique trait of my brother.”

Sesshomaru allowed himself an eyeroll recalling the times he’d seen his brother crawl on the ground like a dog, snuffling some scent. It was a trait he still wrinkled his nose at in disgust. His phone rang once again.

“Higurashi-san?  
I am pleased to hear that Kagome has finished her make-up exams.  
No, no… you do not need to find a memory modification charm.  
No. Those three friends of your granddaughter will not  __ reveal to all the world the great secret.  
I assure you it is under control.  
Good day to you too sir.”

Even as Higurashi-san’s concerns about the three women’s memories had been a good one, he’d watched them long enough to understand that they were empty, and devoted to Kagome.

No, they were not a threat. And no, ‘memory charms’ would not be necessary.


	17. The Day of Days

“Shimbun-san, it is good to hear from you.  
Oh yes, I agree, it has been a while.  
<No thanks to Inuyasha>  
…   
A white haired youth in red?  
On top of the subway you say?  
<chuckle>  
Yes, hero worship never seems to die does it?  
Really?  
If you do find this youth, please send him my way.   
I am sure my makeup team would like to see how he made his ears.  
…  
He was chasing the train, carrying a girl on his back?  
I am surprised that he caught it.  
…  
Did people actually see the sword?  
….  
Reports say they appeared again at a high school entrance exam site?”

Sesshomaru let out a wry laugh.

“No, I agree, it would be a very effective way to take her mind off her exams.  
It would appear she had a crush on our red-clad vigilante.  
The lengths one will go to in order to impress a girl no?  
Thank you, Shimbun-san.”

Sesshomaru hung up the phone, pausing to look out the window. His lips twitched, almost forming a smile. 


	18. Kohaku’s Shard

“Higurashi-san, it is good to hear from you.  
…  
Bonsai trees?  
<sigh>  
Where did you purchase them from?  
A credit will be placed there for you to purchase new ones.  
I am well-aware that Bonsai are a labor of love and new ones cannot truly replace what you lost Higurashi-san...  
Yes yes. We'll double the allowance for them.  
…  
Ah….  
Pigeons?  
Koi?  
Yes, it is his instinct to take care of Kagome.  
He did return them, correct?  
…  
…  
I’m sorry, did you say  _ half _ the kitchen?  
A.. roach?  
And he used…  
<Inuyasha you idiot…>  
Higurashi-san, please, allow me to treat you and your family to dinner tonight.  
A contractor will be there in the morning.  
No no, clearly you will not be able to stay there during construction.  
Reservations are being made as we speak for your family at our hotel.  
Yes, we will work with Mrs. Higurashi to repair the kitchen.  
I will contact you when you may return.  
Thank you Higurashi-san.”

Sesshomaru ran his hand through his long white hair before reaching out for the phone.

“Koga?  
We will need contractors at the Higurashi shrine first thing tomorrow.  
Demon?... No, apparently there was a… roach.  
Yes, he used it.  
Yes, indoors.  
No one ever said my brother was intelligent.  
No, no one was hurt.  
Yes Koga, she is fine.  
<chuckle>  
Oh, I am quite aware that Higruashi-san will take advantage of this.  
First thing tomorrow Koga.  
Thank you.”

Yes, Mrs. Higurashi would get her dream kitchen. Higurashi-san had already put in some  _ excessive _ requests. But… the woman deserved it for putting up with Inuyasha.


	19. Inside Naraku

“My congratulations to your granddaughter, Higurashi-san.”

Sesshomaru looked down at the donation check he’d made out to the high school Higurashi-san had told him Kagome most desired to attend. He  _ knew _ that she could handle it, and honestly, it was an investment for his brother and sister-in-law’s future (and  _ his past _ ).

Kagome’s entrance to high school was the finish line. He was pleased to have made it here in one piece. The demon world remained hidden and his idiot brother remained out of trouble.


	20. Toward Tomorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning: Discussion of Prior-to-Fic (Major Character) Deaths
> 
> **This is one of two possible endings for this story! Check out Ch21 to see a different (happier!) ending!**

Sesshomaru stood in the grove, a green eyed red haired man and dark haired man with bright blue eyes standing on either side. The three men had just finished cleaning a stone monument, the crisp engraving of “Takahashi” dominating the center of the stone. The names “Kagome” and “Inuyasha” completed the monument, the outline of the kotodama no nenju linking their names.

“They almost made it didn’t they?” Shippo asked softly as he stood.

Sesshomaru gave a slight nod. Koga clapped his hands and bowed to the monument.

“You made her happy for many years, Mutt-face. I am glad you had each other.”

Shippo bowed low in reverence, his eyes swimming as he looked at the graves. Koga placed his arm around Shippo’s shoulder and gently led him away from the graves, leaving Sesshomaru alone with the monument to his brother and sister-in-law.

“Do not worry, I told them she lived a full and happy life. They were relieved. As I promised, I will keep taking care of them.”

He stepped forward to place a hand against the stone.

“I saved every single letter you wrote them. I will deliver them today.”

He stepped back, clapped his hands together and bowed.

“Rest well brother, sister.”

Sesshomaru turned and strode out of the grove, moving towards his waiting car. He slid into the back of the vehicle where Koga and Shippo waited. Once inside, he took out his phone and looked down at it. 

“Higurashi-san.  
Are you and Mrs. Higurashi at the shrine?  
Yes, I am aware you have an event at the shrine today, my family has been looking forward to it.”

A sad smile teased the edge of his lips.

“I ask because I have a delivery for you, Mrs. Higurashi and Souta-san.  
Someone was quite insistent that you receive them at the right time.  
Yes.  
…  
...  
… no.  
Yes, I will bring you all tomorrow.  
I will see you soon Higurashi-san.”

Sesshomaru hung up the phone with a sense of sadness. It was the last call he would make as part of this journey.


	21. Toward (a Better) Tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An alternative ending to this story 😊

“Congratulations, Higurashi-san, on Kagome’s graduation.  
Yes, it has been a long road, hasn’t it.  
Yes.  
Yes, he was waiting for her on the other side.  
…  
The well does not reopen Higurashi-san.  
...  
Stranger things have happened, Higurashi-san.  
Thank you for letting me know.  
Yes, I am aware you have an event at the shrine today, my family has been looking forward to it.  
I understand, and I will ensure you are given private time without any interference.  
Thank you Higurashi-san.”

Sesshomaru lowered his phone with a sigh. His eyes drifted out the window as he thought back over the last four years as the scenery flew past the car.

The ring of his phone pulled him from his thoughts, and a faint smile ghosted over his face as he saw the number. The smile turned into a pained grimace the moment the person on the other line began to speak.

“Impatient as always.  
Yes, I do know what day it is, I am quite aware thank you.  
Yes, I did speak with them, everything was fine.  
You _know_ why it was necessary.  
...  
I will be there soon.”

* * *

The car drew to a stop outside a private air strip with a single plane on the tarmac, its two passengers standing beside it waiting for their luggage. Sesshomaru stepped out of the back of the car, watching the pair as they took their bags and made their way toward the car.

“I still don’t get why we had to move away for five years.” The male passenger grumbled, silver ears twitching at the noises around him.

“Inuyasha, we’ve been over this. We couldn’t risk doing anything that could futz with the timeline.” The small dark haired woman next to him reminded him, her hand reaching out to rest on his wrist.

“Like we would have messed anything up.” Inuyasha responded with a huff, capturing his wife’s hand as they walked towards his brother, their mate tattoos in the shape of the Kotodama visible on the inside of both of their wrists.

“Are you saying you wouldn’t have tried to beat some sense into your past self about your tendency to leave Kagome for Kikyo?” Sesshomaru interjected, an eyebrow raising as he stared down his brother. _He_ certainly had thought about beating some sense into Inuyasha’s younger self…

“Keh,” Inuyasha scoffed, but his ears lowering against his head gave him away. He pulled Kagome closer to him, which made her giggle and Sesshomaru roll his eyes.

At least 500 years had been long enough for Inuyasha to develop some iota of sense.

“Everything is arranged, is anyone else joining us today at the reunion?” Sesshomaru asked as the driver loaded the luggage into the trunk of the car.

“Only Shippo and Koga, the children will join us another day. We don’t want to spring too much on my family at once.” Kagome replied as she slid into the back of the car, waiting for Inuyasha to join her. “They will be shocked enough to see us.” Kagome then looked tentatively at Sesshomaru, “How… how were we?”

“One of you was quite straightforward,” Sesshomaru said, then shot a look at Inuyasha. “The other?” 

“You know, the only bad thing about being home is having to see _you_ everyday again, asshole.” Inuyasha glared at his brother as he slid into the car beside his wife.

Sesshomaru lowered himself into the car and pulled out his phone. 

“Hello Higurashi-san?  
Are you and Mrs. Higurashi both at the shrine?  
I ask because I have a delivery for you, Mrs. Higurashi and Souta-san.  
Someone was quite insistent that you receive it at the right time.”

A smile teased the edge of his lips.

“I will see you soon then Higurashi-san.”

Sesshomaru smiled, his eyes turning to look at his brother and sister-in-law in the mirror. It was the last call he would have to make as part of this journey.


End file.
